Troubled Waters
by Anime4u2
Summary: Teenage hormone, teenage problems, acnes, pimples, love life, hormones, and a beyblade tournament to win. Uhg! The suffer of being a teenager. Whoever said sixteen is sweet is sure crazy. RayMariah, KaiOc, MaxEmily, TysonHiromi, KennyOc, TalaOc.
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

****

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

_The world is divided in darkness and light. _

_This story is about two lovers surviving. This is about existent. This story will show you the power of love. And you will see two lovers hiding to get a glimpse at one another. You will see old rituals getting in the way of pure love. You'll see people crossing boundaries. You will see lines that are not meant to be crosses, crossed. You will see the past collide with the present. Secrets will reveal, and people will be destroyed. Only true love will save the ones they love. Destiny shines the pages have been turned. The prophecy has been revealed. Evil will take over the world. It's up to the destined three ones to save the world. Two lovers and one survivor. The two will have to discover their love, while the survivor needs to know what he lives for. Will the three be able to save the world, find true love, and find the reason to live, all in one summer??? _

_This story is about Ray, Mariah and Kai. _

- _Anime4u2 ^____^_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That means beyblade, and it's characters. And I am only saying this once. 

**_NOTE: AU STORY (ALTERNATE UNIVERSAL)  _**

**_For those of you who don't know what AU means, it's mean you use the same characters, but in a different situation._**


	2. The Invatation

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter One: The Invitation ~*~**

****

_Far away in heart of Asia, is the country Japan. That is where our story starts, Japan. But miracle is a word existing in the world. For our tale starts from Japan then at London, then at Canada, then at Switzerland, back to Japan. Why not meet the heroes of this story? Meet The Blade Breakers. The Champions of last three year's World Beyblading Championships.  _

~*~

_Japan: _

"TYSON!!!" Shouted a voice at the Granger's house. 

"HURRY UP MA MAN!! OR ELSE YOU ARE GONNA GET LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Shouted Mr. Granger, also known as Tyson's Grandpa. Tyson's mother past away when he was really young, and his father was an archeologist who studied bit-beasts, so he had to be far away from home all the time. So that left Tyson's grandfather to look after him all the time. 

Suddenly the blue haired teen appeared, as he burst out of his room, and thinking that climbing the stairs would take to long, he slid through the railing. 

"Whoa there little man. Slow down a bit, don't want you to spilt you're head in half." Said Tyson's Grandpa jokingly. The boy, revealed as Tyson shook his head as a sign of disappointment. He took deep-water blue cap with slight blood red cap and put it on backwards on his head. It matched with the rest of his clothing, which was a yellow t-shirt, and a red half-sleeved jacket over it, which had white bordering. He always wore, his trusty brown gloves. He always wore blue baggy shorts, which had many zippers, and pockets on it. 

"Honestly grandpa, you'd think a guy you're age would act more mature." He said shaking his head again. As he shaked his head, his deep-sea blue eyes suddenly fell on the clock on the wall near them. 

"OHH MY GOD!!! KAI IS GOING TO KILL ME!!! I AM SO DEAD!!" Tyson shouted as he quickly grabbed his leather brown backpack and raced down to the porch and quickly got on his skateboard, and boarded of to the school grounds. 

"Dude, he so reminds me of… ME" said his grandpa as Tyson headed of to school. 

~*~

"WHERE THE HECK IS TYSON!!!!" Hollered a voice that roared through the fields. Students passing by looked at the person who shouted, only to face an angry teen that looked like he was about to kill the next person who made him cross. 

"Umm… Kaaii." Shuddered a brown haired boy who had his hair completely covering his eyes. He wore white half sleeved t-shirt and a green tie, with dark purple shorts that added the final touch to his boyish looks. Though he was sixteen, he looked quite like a thirteen year old. He had a black laptop clutched in his hand, which were trembling. His name was Kenny Avalon, but though he was mostly known as Chief. 

"YES!?!?!" snapped the angry teen. He had grayish-blue hair at the front, and dark sky blue hair at the back. He had two blue triangles painted of each side of his face. He wore his favorite tight black no sleeved shirt that revealed his muscles. And his baggy blue pants. His always-famous long white scarf wrapped around his neck. He had his protected sliver and red arm guards on his arms. His name was Kai Hiwatri. 

"Well you see, Tyson slept late last night because he had THREE punishment assignments due, and all of them were from Ms. Norris, and you know how hard she is on him." Kenny quickly. Kai glared at him and began to speak when someone interrupted him. 

"Come on Kai. Give him a break, I mean if he doesn't show up in five minutes then you can kick me out of the team." Said a blonde head cheerfully. He mostly wore a lime green t-shirt with white bordering, along with a baggy orange overall, and green arm bands that started from his elbow till his wrist. He was always the happy one of the group. His name was Max Tate. 

"You got you're self a deal, Tate." Kai said smirking. If there was one thing he couldn't resist, that was a bet. He always liked to win. 

'Oh PLEASE Tyson hurry up.' Max mentally thought. The fifth member of the group just stayed quite and was leaning against a tree, minding his own business. He was 'the cool guy.' Always the one with the calm mind. Tyson was mostly the action of the group, while Max was the happy-go-lucky kid. Chief had the brains, while Kai was the bad boy. 

The fifth member wore a bandana on his long raven black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He only wore blue pants and white Chinese shirt when he was in battles. But when he was at school, he mostly wore black baggy pants and a white sleeveless tight white shirt that showed his muscles. His name was Ray Kon, and he was the cool dude of the group. He liked to stay quiet, and mostly stay out of trouble.  

~*~

_London: _

"Honestly can you PLEASE be more earlier next time?" said the blue haired teen sighing at her teammate. She grabbed her a dark blue hair band and tied her long, shiny straight blue hair. Her chocolate brown eyes shone in the sunlight around her. She wore blue baggy pants and a white tank top with the same deep sky blue color, half sleeved jacket over it. The top and the jacket were slightly over her belly button, showing a little bit of her stomach, which was flat. Melody Malfoy.

"Sorry, Mel." Said a girl with bouncy curly black hair, which were not bushy. She wore a yellow sleeve less shirt, a light pink skirt, and a short rose scarf tied around her neck. Her name was Harmonica Brown. Melody sighed, and motioned Harmonica to sit down beside her other teammates. To Harmonica's right was Emily Parker, she was an American but had recently moved to London. Melody was a Russian but she had moved to London when she was eleven. To Harmonica's left sat Hillary Logan. (An//: Those of you who don't know. Hillary is Hiromi's English name.) Hillary was a Japanese girl, but she was born in London. To tell you the truth Harmonica, was the only Canadian in the group. 

Emily wore her a yellow t-shirt with green collar, and a green short skirt. Her glasses were now replaced with purple contacts, and her once short hair was now long, wavy and orange. Hillary wore her quarter sleeved pink shirt and her silk white, mini skirt. Her short chocolate brown hair flowing behind her. 

"Where is Mariah?" asked Melody. She looked around, but there was no sign of the pink haired girl. 

~*~

"AHH!!! HELP!!" Shouted Mariah Savela as she ran for her life. Being pretty and popular was awful alright. She hated it when guys always chased her around the school just because she was the heir of the Savela Company. Guys always wanted her body, and her money. They never gave a damn about her feelings. The sixteen year old sighed, and kept on running. 

'Oh I am SO dead. Melody's gonna KILL me.' She thought miserably. Suddenly a hand grabbed her waist and she was pulled into an empty classroom. The classroom was empty and dark. She had a bad feeling about this. She was about to scream when her 'kidnapper' put his hand over her mouth. Strong arms turned her around and she came face to face with none other than Ryan Restwing. Her childhood friend, and her father's best friend's son. 

"Hey, Ryan." Mariah said as relief washed over her face. She was sure she was busted for sure this time. Ryan looked at the pink-haired girl in front of him. He was wearing his usual black baggy pants, and black no-sleeved shirt, which was so tight that it showed his muscles perfectly. His black spiky hair was as usual neat. And his favorite bright blood red long scarf tied around his neck. He smiled at her. 

"Hey Mariah." He answered looking deep into her eyes. There was a rather awkward silence. 

"Um… Thanks." Mariah started. "You know, for 'saving' me and all that." She said feeling uncomfortable. After she realized how close she was to him, she tried to move but forgot that he had his arms around her. The movements made Ryan come back to life, leaving his dreamland. 

"Oh, he, he." He said nervously. He moved his arm and said. "Sorry." 

"So…" He started. "Are you going to compete in The World Country Beyblade Championships?" He asked running his hand through his silky hair. 

"Yea…. You know how Melody is. Even if we say no, she's probably gonna kill us and drag us there." Mariah said with a smile playing on her lips. Ryan laughed. 

"Well, that's our Melody, for you." He said smiling. "So when are you going?" he asked. 

"Next week." She answered. There was something about Ryan that made her feel… well, as if her sprit was free or something. 

"So how is you're dad taking it." He asked smirking and leaning against the wall. Mariah re-called the memory. It was rather awful. Her father didn't even let her go to the mall without her chauffeur. When she told him, he was MAD all right. But she finally convinced him. Mariah had never known her mother. Her father had told her that her mother died when she gave birth to her. She had always thought of Ryan's mom as hers. Since Ryan and her father had been best friends since they were four. They were even business partners. 

"He went ballistic." She answered as she re-called the memory and started to laugh, soon Ryan joined her. They both made their ways to their classes. 

~*~

Tyson Granger arrived at the field almost too late. As he sat down beside Max, Kai glared at him. 

'Okay, now that Mr. I-am-always-SOOO-late-PLEASE-wait-for-me, has come we can start." He announced. But at the exact unfortunately the bell rang. Kai glared at Tyson again and rushed out of the field but not before knocking poor old Kenny. 

"Honestly Tyson, couldn't you come a LITTLE earlier." Ray asked frustrated as him and Tyson made their way to their first class. PE. 

"I tried, but you know." He said. Ray rolled his eyes, as they headed for the guy's change room. This was one of his favorite classes, especially since he had it with Tyson and Kai, his best friends.  

~*~

"OHMYGOD!!! Did you see THEM." One screeched. 

"He is SO hot." The other one shrieked. 

"OHMYGOD!! He LOOKED at me." Another nearly fainted as Ray enters the gym. He was sick and tired of girls shrieking, flirting, and smiling at him as he passed by. I mean, come on, anyone would be sick of it for sixteen years. Kai had the similar problem. Girls shrieked, flirted, and smiled as he passed by. But being a Hiwatri he did as much to ignore them. Suddenly a voice burst through the announcement speaker. 

"Would Kai Hiwatri, Max Tate, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, and Kenny Avalon please come to the office. We have a special news for you." 

Ray raised his eyebrows as Kai rolled his eyes, and Tyson just had a blank look on his face. 

~*~

"Hello Boys," said a familiar voice. 

"MR. DICKENSON!" Tyson exclaimed, as The Blade Breakers entered the principal's office. Mr. Dickinson was on a chair and their principal, Mr. Erickson, was sitting in front of him. 

"Hello boys." The principal greeted. He motioned them to take a seat.

"Well, you see boys, since you guys have been winning the Beyblade World Championships for the past three years, I have an invitation for you." Said Mr. Dickinson, his eyes twinkling. Kai reached for the envelope Mr. Dickinson was holding and opened it and read it out loud to his teammates who were peaking behind his shoulders.  

**~*~ World Beyblade Country Championships ~*~**

****

****

**_Dear Blade Breakers, _**

****

We are please to inform you that you have been excepted for The World Beyblade Country Championships, for you're excellent skills for the past three years of The World Beyblade Championships. This tournament is similar to The World Beyblade Championships. The difference is that this is a Country tournament. From each country around the world a team is chosen to represent it. And the teams fight against each other. And to pick the teams, each country has a tournament and the winner of the tournament come to this tournament. But since you're team has won the World Championships three times we have picked you to re-present Japan. Please send you're answer as soon as possible through you're sponsor. And to enter the tournament is completely the Captain's decision. So please may, the captain makes his reply soon. 

- _Best Wishes_

- _The BBA Society_

- _Megan Logan****_

"So are we entering?" Ray asked Kai as Kai folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Kai smirked. 

"You betcha." He said smirking. 

****

To be continued… 


	3. Something Familiar

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter Two: Something familiar ~*~**

****

Kon Residence:

"RAY!! Hurry up. Honestly, you're gonna be late for you're plane." Said Mrs. Kon. "Nope mom, don't worry, that's Tyson's specialty." Ray answered smirking. 

"Oh honestly Ray." Said his aunt Marina. In Ray's house lived him his parents and his Aunt Marina. His Aunt Marina was his mom's best friend. But after she had married his gave birth to a baby girl and she had divorced her husband cause of some reason Ray never knew. Though Ray secretly had a crush on this girl his Aunt gave birth to. He had once heard her and his mom talk about them planning him and Marina's daughter's wedding if Marina was still with her husband. Marian always had wanted Ray to fall in love with her daughter, but she knew it was impossible, since she lived so far away and her daughter didn't even know she was alive. 

Ray smiled at Marina. Even though she was his mom's best friend he liked to call her his aunt. He quickly grabbed his bandana and slid down the railing of the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs he nearly gave his butler a heart attack. The Kons were very rich. All the Blade Breakers were actually, since they went to the most expensive school in Japan. 

"Ray come-on!! Hurry up." Called his dad honking the from the car. Ray jumped of the railing and grabbed a toast and made his way out of the doors to the steps of the Manor towards his dad's sports car. Which was pretty cool, for a dad that is. He turned around and saw Marina and his mom waving. Marina's light red colored hair fell from her bun and on her shoulder. Her bright yellow eyes shined proudly and her pale skin was as pale as ever. Ray waved back. 

"Come-on dad. Step on it. Or else Kai will kill me." He said as he jumped on to the car. His dad smirked. "Okay, okay. Chill." He answered.

**~*~**

SCHRECH! A grand black limo made its stop on the airport of Japan. A blue haired teen around his teens came out of it. Kai Hiwatri looked around to look for his teammates. 'Uhgg! Where are they?" he thought. 

"Kai!" He grandfather Voltaire exclaimed. 

"Yes grandfather." He answered through clenched teeth. 

"Good Luck. And remember you must win no matter what. Wining is what you are for. Don't disappoint me boy." He said as he got back in the limo and it drove off. Kai glared and went to look for his good for nothing teammates. 

**~*~**

"WHERE THE HECK IS TYSON!!!!" screamed Kenny. All the blade breakers were inside the plane except for Tyson that is. Yep, you've guessed it. He was, as usual, … late. 

"Remind me to buy that guy his one thousand seven hundred and sixty ninth watch." Said Max sighing as he sat down. 

"Oh, come-on guys. He hasn't let us down, YET." Said Ray as he sat beside Kai. Kai was on his seat still staying quite. 

"He have to leave now." Said one of the air hosts. 

"Oh, no." Kenny panicked. 

"Don't worry Kenny. I'm sure young Tyson is on his way." Said Mr. Dickinson. They were about to close the plane door when they heard a voice. 

"HOLD THE DOOR!!" Tyson screamed as he entered the plane and everyone stared at him. 

"Sorry grandpa had trouble waking me up." He said as he sat beside Max. As the plane took off there was a rather loud tantrum on it heard? 

"AHH!! I FORGOT MY TOOTHBRUSH!!" Tyson screamed. 

**~*~**

Mariah stepped on the grounds of Canada. It was pretty hot, but it was beautiful. She smelled the fresh air. She heard Melody sigh behind her. Harmonica screamed. 

"OHMYGOD!! It's beautiful." Harmonica screamed. Emily rolled her eyes, and Hillary nearly looked like she wanted to kill Harmonica. 

"Yes, I'm back to home sweet Canada." Harmonica said. Melody tried to calm Harmonica down only getting pissed of her. 

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!" Melody screamed, angry rising in her eyes. Mariah shook her head annoyingly. Mariah suddenly caught sight of another beyblade team and… Mr. Dickinson! Mariah suddenly forgetting her teammates ran over to the other team and Mr. Dickinson. She ran over to him pushing past a boy she didn't notice and slightly brushing past him.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Mariah exclaimed as she hugged the old man. "Why Mariah dear." He said laughing slightly. "Where is Mrs. Davealion?" He asked the pink haired girl. 

"Well she said she was gonna be here already and help with the tournament. That's what you get for having the member of BBA for a sponsor." She said giggling.  

"Where are Melody, Emily, Harmonica, and Hillary?" He asked. "Oh, fighting. Harmonica got hyper and Melody lost her cool." She said sighing. 

**~*~**

As Ray was walking towards his team with his luggage a girl brushed past him. His eyes widened. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long light pink hair, big cat like eyes, and pale skin. She really was pretty. She wore a white tank top and white baggy shorts, with white sandals. He stood at the same spot he had when she went past him. She went over and hugged Mr. Dickinson daughterly. He heard the word Mariah. 'Must be her name.' He thought. "Mariah" he repeated softly and quietly, the name came out automatically and naturally. As if it was made to be said by him. But there was rather something familiar about her. 

**~*~  **

Mariah called her teammates over to her. They came up to her and The Blade Breakers. "Hello I'm Emily, their data keeper." Emily said smiling. 

"Em's let us introduce us to them first." Said Harmonica smiling. Hillary rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, we are the Eliminators." She said rather in a bossy sort of way. Tyson snickered. "Think its funny do you. No needs to know whom YOU are. Why of course the show offing Blade Breakers." Hillary answered rather nastily. 

"Uh... Don't mind Hillary. She's just upset." Said Emily. Max smiled warmly at her. "Anyways, let me do the introduction." Max said as Mr. D went off to find Melody who was checking for their luggages. 

"We are the Blade Breakers. I'm Max, this is Tyson, that's Kenny, that's our master, I mean leader Kai, chill Kai joking. And that's Ray." He said smiling. 

Mariah's eyes fluttered at the name Ray. She finally noticed the silent, quite, mysterious raven-haired boy standing beside Kai. To her he was breath taking for some odd reason. He wore baggy black pants and a tight white sleeve-less shirt. But there was rather something familiar about him. Ray caught her looking at him and she quickly turned away. 

"I'll introduce for us. I'm Emily, that's Hillary, Harmonica, she's rather hyper, and that's Mariah, where is our boss?" Emily asked. 

"Mr. Dickinson is getting her." Hillary answered huffing. "Hey you guys!" said a cheery voice. They turned around and saw Melody laughing along with Mr. Dickinson. 

"Hey, Melody." Mariah said. Melody walked past Kai without noticing him but as soon as she went past him and slightly brushed past she looked up at him. Their eyes met, chocolate brown verses mahogany. They didn't care about the world around them. Their teammates were talking and noticing about their captains' one slight bit. Everything became a blur. They only looked at each other's eyes for the longest time. 

**~*~**

'Melody.' Kai thought as the pink haired girl called. 'Nah, it couldn't be. Not her, oh please not her.' He thought begging. 'Anyone but her.' He finally decided to look up as someone brushed past him. The feeling was something familiar. He looked, and there in front of him was none other than Melody Malfoy. He couldn't believe it, his worst nightmare was right in front of him. His face paled as he looked into her eyes. 

**~*~**

As Melody brushed past someone she looked up. The feeling was so familiar. She looked up and was met by familiar mahogany eyes. "Hey Kai, wasup dude?" The guy she knew as Tyson asked. 'Kai.' She repeated in her mind. Her face paled. Her worst nightmare was coming back to haunt her. 'Oh-no' she thought. 'This can't be happening. 

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

**To be continued….**


	4. Starangers who steal hearts

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter Three: Strangers that steal hearts ~*~**

****

**~*~**

'Melody.' Kai thought as the pink haired girl called. 'Nah, it couldn't be. Not her, oh please not her.' He thought begging. 'Anyone but her.' He finally decided to look up as someone brushed past him. The feeling was something familiar. He looked, and there in front of him was none other than Melody Malfoy. He couldn't believe it, his worst nightmare was right in front of him. His face paled as he looked into her eyes. 

**~*~**

As Melody brushed past someone she looked up. The feeling was so familiar. She looked up and was met by familiar mahogany eyes. "Hey Kai, wasup dude?" The guy she knew as Tyson asked. 'Kai.' She repeated in her mind. Her face paled. Her worst nightmare was coming back to haunt her. 'Oh-no' she thought. 'This can't be happening. 

**~*~**

"Melody, You okay?" Mariah asked seeing the paled look on the almost always-cheerful girl. Melody nodded as she broke her eyes from looking into 'his'. Mariah was still not convinced but she kept quite, she knew better, than not to get her captain mad at her. 

"You kids better get ready and head over to you're hotel rooms. I trust that all the tournament participants will be staying at **Beyblade Championships Castle**." He said. 

"Is it really a castle?" Harmonica asked. Mr. Dickinson nodded. "WOW!!" Harmonica exclaimed and she jumped up and down with glee. Hillary rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Honestly." Hillary muttered, as they all got into their limo's that were there to pick up each team. 

**~*~**

"So this is the Castle." Emily said looking at a very large, and rather old-fashioned castle. It was very pretty though. It was tall about as tall as a building with twenty-five floors. It had four towers on it. One on the east side, the other on the west side, the other on the south, and the last on the north. Kind of like each side with a tower. It was painted honeycomb yellowish brown. It was rather pretty. It was wide too. It had a huge backyard, with a garden and an outdoor, rather large, swimming pool. In front of the castle were lots of evergreen trees, and a beautiful shinning stream with a bench near it. It was gorgeous. 

Melody got out of the limo took one look and totally forgot about her troubles, mesmerized by its beauty. The Blade Breaker's limo came behind them and boys were all in awe. 

Mr. Dickinson led the group inside it, where a young woman around her early twenties met them. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes she smiled rather flakily. 

"Hi, I'm Maria." She said in a high-pitched voice. Kenny, who was closest to her, covered his ears and Harmonica went in a fit of giggles. Hillary rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed voice, which was also, rather bossy, "Listen honey, you better quit the act. And spill it out. Cause we don't have time for this." The receptionist looked as if she was used to this kind of thing and continued to smile. 

"May I know you're naming please?" She asked, in the same high-pitched voice. This time Melody answered her. 

"The Eliminators and the…" Melody suddenly stopped. She knew it was 'his' habit to be in depended. Even after years, she still remembered all his habits. She smiled to herself. 

"The Blade Breakers." Kai finished. He quickly glanced towards, 'her'. 'She remembered.' Said a small voice in his head, but he pushed it away.

**~*~**

The Blade Breakers were sitting at the Hotel's restaurant. It was an all-you-can-eat-buffet. "Hello boys." Said Mr. Dickinson as he entered the restaurant only to find Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray sitting on a table that was reserved for them. Kai insisted on all wearing similar black baggy pants and black tight no-sleeved shirt. It was their team's dress code. Each team had a dress code, and whenever they went to a party, they had to go on their team's dress code, or the part's dress code.  

The Blade Breakers greeted Mr. Dickinson as he sat down beside them and asked the waiter for five extra chairs added. For what reason? Only he knew. It was a rather chilly night, especially since their table was near the windows, and the windows were open. Kai excused himself to go to the washroom. 

The door burst open. The Blade Breaker's heads looked up. They saw Mariah, Emily, Hillary, Melody, and Harmonica. They were all wearing their team dress codes. White skirts that went up to their knee, and a sleeve-less white turtleneck. They all had their hair open and wore white sandals. They headed towards the table at the opposite side of The Blade Breaker's, but Mr. Dickinson waved at them to join him and The Blade Breakers. 

Melody sat beside the table next to Mr. Dickinson. Beside her was an empty seat that was once vacated by Kai. Harmonica sat on the other side of Mr. Dickinson, beside her was Emily, Hillary, then Mariah and Ray. Next to Ray were Tyson, Max, and Kenny. They all started to talk.

After a couple of minutes Kai returned. His face paled as he saw who sat beside him. Melody looked up only to be met by the steal gaze of Kai's mahogany eyes. Chocolate brown bore into mahogany. Kai finally ignored and sat down. 

"So, now that we are all settled in, why not we order?" Mr. Dickinson asked as the door once again burst open and this time they were lead by four boys and a man with purple hair. 

"Hello Dickinson." Said the man with purple hair. 

"Ah, Boris. I see you've got out of jail." Mr. Dickinson said rather cheerfully. The man recognized as Boris sneered. "Yes, well. I've got a few connections. And what do we have here. Kai, won't you join us." He said glaring nastily at The Blade Breakers, except Kai. Kai completely ignored him. Boris's gaze landed on Melody. 

"Why is it really?" he said in a nasty voice. "Melody Malfoy?" Boris asked. Melody froze, and she once again paled. She was slightly shaking but there was a rage of fire in her eyes, all the same. "Why hello Boris." She answered glaring all the same, though her voice shook a little. Her always-happy face was now calm and emotionless. Not happy calm, but deadly calm. Boris stuck his nose out haughtily out on the air. "Meet my team." He said rather proudly. 

"Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian." He said rather proudly pointing to the red-head, then the light-purple-head, the well built, brown headed boy, and a boy with a rather long, and crooked nose. (An//: He, he sorry all you Ian fans. Couldn't help it.) 

"We are the Demolition Boys, and I'm the captain." The redhead known as Tala said proudly. 

"Ya, and you lost to us three years in a row." Tyson said as Max grinned. Spencer glared at them, and they made their way to their table. 

'Well, why don't we order then, this time without interruptions." Mr. Dickinson said. 

"Um… Mr. Dickinson?" Harmonica started nervously. "Yes." He answered. 

"It's a buffet." She said sweat dropping. Mr. Dickinson looked rather embarrassed but all the same told them to get their food. 

**~*~**

Mariah took her plate and slowly made her way towards the buffet table. She took her food, but when she went for the roast chicken, someone else's hand was on top of hers. And they were trying to get some chicken on their plate as well. (AN//: DUH!!) She looked up and was met by violet-sky blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Violet eyes with hints of light sky blue on them. Only one question rang through her mind. 'Who was he?' She didn't know why, but she felt as if she lost her heart. (AN//: Don't worry, it's still Ray/Mariah.) 

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

**To be continued…**


	5. Cats and Dogs

**~*~ Troubled Waters~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter Four: Cats and Dogs ~*~ **

**~*~**

Mariah took her plate and slowly made her way towards the buffet table. She took her food, but when she went for the roast chicken, someone else's hand was on top of hers. And they were trying to get some chicken on their plate as well. (AN//: DUH!!) She looked up and was met by violet-sky blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Violet eyes with hints of light sky blue on them. Only one question rang through her mind. 'Who was he?' She didn't know why, but she felt as if she lost her heart. (AN//: Don't worry, it's still Ray/Mariah.) 

She finally looked away from his eyes and focused to she the rest of him. He had a fiery red hair, he wore blue half sleeved shirt, and demin blue jean jacket and rather baggy jeans. The logo on his jacket clearly stated that he was also wearing his team's dress code. Mariah read the logo in her mind. 'Majestics'

**~*~**

Ray glanced as he saw Mariah facing a guy he decided to go up there and introduce them, so he'll get a chance to talk to her, without making it obvious. He didn't know but something about her was so familiar. 

**~*~**

"Listen pinky, do you mind I'm trying to get my food over here." The redhead said arrogantly. All the emotion that had come for this complete stranger washed away. If there was one thing Mariah hated, that was rudeness. She couldn't stand it. 

'Uhgg! The nerve of him.' She thought. "Well, if you use you're eyes, Mr.-I-think-I'm-the-bomb, you'll see I had it first." She said glaring at him. 

"Yeah right whatever." He said without looking. 

"Yes, I am right." She said haughtily. The redhead glared at her. 

"So you wanna play?" he asked. 

"Maybe." She answered with a satisfied smirk. "Well too bad, cause I'm not losing my valuable time with some kitty." He said glaring. His violet-sky blue eyes bore into her bright yellow ones. They were nose to nose. There was only an inch of difference between them. 

"Well, meow, meow." She said in a haughtily voice, imitating a proudly cat. The redhead glared at her and said back. "Well, woof, WOOF!!" He said imitating a dog's bark and screaming loudly into her ear. She was rather startled by that but covered it quickly by glaring. 

He smirked. Then suddenly and voice behind them said. 

"Well, after you guys are done playing cats, and dogs maybe I'll introduce you two." They both turned around and saw someone behind the shadows lean against the wall, and smirk. 

The person came out of the shadows. "RAY!" They both said in unison. 

**~*~**

Melody Malfoy was shaking with nervousness. She was the second person in her table to finish getting their food and sit down to eat. Unfortunately the person she had been trying to ignore sat right there, as if he was waiting for her. 

"I know you're there. You don't have to hide you know." He said. Even though his back was facing against her, and she was as quite as mice, he knew she was there. He knew, as if he could feel it or something. Yep he was the same ol' Kai she knew long ago. 

She secretly smiled to herself and sat on her chair. They both ate in silence for a while. "You know I was wondering…" they both began at the EXACT same time. They realized their 'mistake' and became silent. Melody slightly blushed and turned away, and Kai simply turned away. 

They once again ate in silence. The only sound that was made was the clattering of their forks, knives, and spoons, and the noise people made around them. Kai was eating and a little gravy got on his lips so he picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth, but as the exact same moment Melody got thirst, and she picked up her water glass. Their hands brushed for a split second. They both froze. The touches send shivers down both of them, and boy did they knew it. 

**~*~**

Ray smirked at the looks on their faces. "Mariah meet Johnny, he is part of the European team. They decided to have a team for the whole continent. Though some of the team in Europe wanted their own teams. So he's representing most of Europe. And he's also the second place winner of the European championships. He's from the Majestics. Johnny meet Mariah, she's from London. Her team is new. The Eliminators. It's a girl's team but don't be fooled by that." Ray said. 

Mariah glared at Johnny. "So we are competition, then?" She said smirking. "No DUH!" Johnny again answered in a rude voice.  

Mariah decided to ignore him this time. She turned to Ray. "You're Ray. Right?" She asked. "No duh." Johnny again interrupted. They both glared at each other. 

"Um… you guys honestly can you stop with the Cats and Dogs fight." Ray asked nervously. 

"NO!!" They both answered still glaring at each other. 

**~*~**

As Melody's hand and Kai's slightly brushed together, it sent shivers down both of their spines. The touches made both of them remember of _memories…._

_~*~_

_Children laughing, and playing. The sun shone bright as if there was no, tomorrow. Children were swinging, playing, or doing other fun things. A girl and a boy occupied two swings near by. The girl had straight blue hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the boy had blue hair with a lighter shade at the back. _

_They were both around six or so. The girl was swinging while the boy just sat on it, staring at the ground and biting his lip. The girl suddenly stopped swinging and spoke to the boy. _

_"Ohh, you worry to much Kai. I mean he's you're grandfather, he couldn't possibly mean it, can he?" _

_"You don't know him Melody, he can do anything he wants to. Including killing me. He's not my grandfather. I can't believe I loved him not so long ago." The young boy known as Kai answered with a rage of fire in his beautiful mahogany eyes. _

_"Don't say that Kai. You know that you're parents died in a plane crash and not by you're grandfather. And I don't get it. What could possibly be bad about going to the Abby? I mean he's doing it for you're good right? I mean he's only trying to improve you're beyblading skills. Right?" Melody kept on asking. _

_Kai laughed. Not the laugh Melody had once fallen in love with. But a bitter, dry, harsh, laugh. One with pain and sadness. "You don't get it do you?" Kai asked. She shook her head. _

_"He's using me as one of his tools. I'm nothing more than a key. A key to his success. The only reason he wants to improve me beyblade skill is so that he can take over the world. Another of his lunatic plans." He said harshly._

_Melody plopped down her swing and she dragged Kai up to a hill of grass near by. The hill had a perfect view of the beautiful sunset in front of them. They sat on the hill for a while, not saying anything. Listening to nothing but the silence. Suddenly Melody got up and Kai soon followed the suit. _

_It was a moment to see all right. Melody and Kai standing on a grass hill, behind them was the beautiful sunset. It was completely breathtaking…._

_Then Suddenly began. "Listen Kai, I want the best for you. So even if you don't like it, go to the Abby. Improve, and always win." She said with hope in her eyes. _

_"You've got talent and I want you to continue it." She said continuing as tears leaked through her eyes. _

_"Promise me Kai, promise me that no matter what we'll always be friends and you'll let nothing get in the way to you're success." She said as she sobbed on his chest. Kai sighed. _

_"I promise Melody, I promise." Suddenly a voice was heard. _

_"Master Kai, you're limo is 'ere. You 'ave to go to you're Abby." Said Kai's chauffer in his Russian accent. Kai smiled sadly at Melody, he let go of her hand. But when he was heading down the hill, he felt his hand still in hers. _

_He turned around; he smiled a teary smile at him. The sun shone on her silky blue hair. A strand of silk blue hair came upon her eyes. He came close to her and put that strand of hair behind her ear. She came close to him and whispered in his ear. _

_"Remember Kai, you promised." He smiled at her and started going down the hill again. Their hands let go of each other. And that was the last time they met, the last time they let go of each other, at the age of six, young lover's heart caused pain to see the one whom stole the other's heart. The last time he heard her voice when she told him, that he promised. _

_~*~_

Ten years after that Melody Malfoy was sitting on her chair beside the same person, whose one touch sends her the flashback of the last time they met. The person she had only loved her entire life. _Kai Hiwatri…._


	6. Sneakings are done at night

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter Five: Sneakings are done at night ~*~**

****

Mariah sighed, as she smelled the fresh air around her. For some odd reason she couldn't fall asleep. Those violet-sky blue eyes won't leave her alone. Since she was so tired she decided to go down and near the stream. She remembered seeing a beyblade dish somewhere near. She reached the stream and saw the dish near it. She was heading towards it when someone's hand connected with her shoulder. 

Mariah gasped. 

**~*~**

Melody moaned in frustration. Since the castle was big enough, everyone was allowed their own bedrooms, with bathroom, fridge, kitchen, and e.t.c. Almost like their own apartment. 

Melody rolled over on her bad. It was useless. No matter how much she tried, there was NO way she was going to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw 'his' face. 

She got up and decided to take a cold shower. "Yep, that would help.' She thought. She got into her bathroom turned on the shower on the cold side, she took of her clothes, discarded her bra and underwear. She got on the tub and stayed under the shower for about five minutes. She loved cold. 

Sure growing up in Russia had its advantages, but still. She got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her covering her private places. She took her clothes and threw them at the laundry basket. She was about to look for new clothes, when some one knocked at the door. 'Oh shit.' She thought. 'Why, oh why NOW?' She asked herself. 

Still wrapped in her towel she peeked through the eyehole and see who it was. Boy, was she surprised. Without thinking twice she opened the door. 

"Kai..." Melody gasped.

**~*~**

Mariah gasped; she turned around and was met by familiar violet-sky blue eyes. 

"Johnny…." Mariah gasped. Johnny smiled, not one of his usually cruel ones. But a friendly one. Johnny was wearing a black cap on his head, completely covering his flaming hair, and baggy pants with a blue shirt on. 

"I kind of had a feeling you'd be here." He said smiling and sitting down on the bench near the stream and motioning her to sit. Mariah sat beside him, still keeping a good seven inches difference since the bench wasn't THAT big. 

"Oh really?" She asked smirking, and trying to look innocent. Johnny smiled at her. 

"Yep, you're that kind of girl." He said. Mariah secretly smiled to herself. 

"I kind of had the feeling that we didn't introduce ourselves well. And what's even more stupid, is that we were fighting over a piece of chicken." He said smiling, as he recalled the memory. 

Mariah started laughing after he said that. He looked into her bright yellow cat like eyes. They looked like the only light through his darkness. 'Yep, she was his light at the end of the tunnel.' 

**~*~**

"Kai…." Melody gasped as her eyes gasped in horror. 'Oh no.' She thought. Her worst nightmare was coming true. 'Why did he have to come NOW?' She thought, especially when I am in nothing but in a towel and my hair is all wet. 

Kai blushed as he saw her wrapped in only a towel, he looked away and said. "Did I catch you on a bad time?" He mumbled. 'WELL OBVOUSLY YOU CAUGHT ME IN A BAD TIME!! I'M IN NOTHING BUT A FREAKIN' TOWEL!!' Her mind screamed at her, but she didn't say that. 

"Oh, no of course not." She said sarcastically. "Listen this won't take long." He quickly mumbled. Melody sighed and motioned him to sit on his bed. 

"What is it?" She asked. Kai again mumbled something, which Melody thought, sounded as if he said, "I was wondering…."  'Oh, no.' Melody thought in horror

'I know what he's gonna ask. OH PLEASE OH PLEASE, not now, please let me get out of this one.' She silently prayed to god. 

Suddenly there was a loud noise at the hallway. 'YES!' Melody thought. 

**~*~**

"So if we want to start all over again that means we have start from the first name basics." Mariah said smiling. ****

"Hi, I'm Johnny. Johnny McGregor." Johnny said grinning broadly as he held out his hand. Mariah smiled and shook his hand. 

"I'm Mariah. Mariah Savela." She said trying not to burst out laughing. They were still shaking hands. Not letting go of each other. 

**~*~**

There was another loud noise at the hallway again, this time it was louder. Melody still in her towel ran there soon followed by Kai. There lay Tyson on the ground; his beyblade had smashed on to the wall. It seemed as if Tyson had sleep walk and was trying to practice his beyblade on…. The wall.  

Melody sweat dropped. Kai sighed. "I'll take him to his room, since you're uh… only in a towel. Come up to my room at seven o' clock SHARP tomorrow morning." He said as he carried Tyson out of sight. Melody slightly blushed and went back to her room. 

**~*~**

Emily Parker was sitting on her big comfy bed; a book plopped up on her lap and the night light on, when she heard a knock at her door. She went and opened the door, only to find… Max!

"Ekk!" Emily screeched as she took an extra blanket on the couch to cover her from Max, since she was wearing her nightgown. Max slightly blushed and said, 

"Listen Emily I was wondering…" He started when he stopped again. "I know what you're going to ask Max." She said. 

"You are?" Max said in surprise. "Yes, and yea to you're question too. I know you're going to ask if I worked for the All-Starz. And yes I did, but recently I moved to London and joined this team." She said all too quickly. 

"Oh, so you ARE my mom's old secretary, right?" Max asked cheerfully. Tears leaked out of Emily's eyes, 'Yes. But I wish I never moved. I miss them so much, and our good byes wasn't actually that nice." She said as she collapsed into tears. Max held her close to him and slowly wiped her tears away. 

**~*~**

Mariah and Johnny were still shaking their hands, when finally Johnny stopped, "I think that's enough. My fingers have gone numb." He said making Mariah laugh. He smiled at her as she turned to leave in her direction. Johnny held her hand behind and slowly came near her and whispered; "I'll see you soon." His soft voice sent shivers down her spine, as he slowly kissed her check and went of to his room. 

Still shocked Mariah touched where Johnny had just kissed her. She smiled to her self and headed towards her room. Yep, she was going to have a good night's rest now. 

**~*~**

Max let go of Emily and was about to sneak off to his room when Emily said, "Why did you sneak into my room so late at night?" 

Max smiled devilishly and said, "Because sneakings are done at night."  With that he left the room leaving a VERY stunned Emily. 

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

**To be continued…**


	7. Towels are evil

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter Six: Towels are evil~*~**

****

**~*~**

Melody fidgeted as she waited patiently for Kai to open up the door to his room. She knocked again and heard Kai's muffled up voice say, "Coming."

Kai opened the door only to find Melody standing there. Melody gulped as she saw Kai stand there, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, (AN//: LOL, sorry couldn't help it.) 

Though Melody felt quite uncomfortable Kai acted as if nothing was the matter. Trying not to look at Kai chest, which looked strong, and was rather muscley. She looked at the towel. 

'Why are one of us always in a towel when we always meet.' She thought miserably. She was staring at the towel deciding something that she didn't see Kai shuffle uncomfortably. To him it looked like she was staring at his… Ahem…. Private place.

'That's it, I've decided, that towels are EVIL!' She thought going crazy with the silence. Finally breaking the silence Kai said, "Anything the matter?" Melody looked up at him, his hair was dripping wet. There were no blue face prints on his face, making him look rather cute. Melody turned away. 

'Oh, nothing's the matter, except for the fact THAT YOU'RE WEARING NOTHING BUT A TOWEL IN FRONT OF A GIRL WHOSE RAGING TEENAGE HORMONES ARE DRIVING HER NUTS!' Melody thought angrily, but unfortunately she said the word towel out loud. 

Realizing her mistake she blushed and turned around, only to see for the first time in her life, Kai Hiwatri shinning with embarrassment beat root red. 

"Uh…. I think I'll be going now." Melody said slipping through the door but Kai had caught her wrist and turned her around. 

"I've got to tell you something." He mumbled. 

"What?" Melody asked. 

Kai lowered himself towards her ear and whispered, "Towels are evil." He said whispering sending shivers down her spine. She blushed and headed to go. 

**~*~**

Melody Malfoy was the first one there to breakfast. The waiters were still getting ready for the customers. She just came early just to avoid Kai. She couldn't understand, how did he always know what she was thinking?

But lucky wasn't with her today, because Kai was the next person to walk in of the entrance door. It looked like Kai had a feeling she would be doing this. But fortunate for her, Tyson and Ray were right behind him.  All three of them sat on the same table as Melody, since theirs and Melody's team tables were still joined from last night. ****

After a while the rest of the people came, and in about fifteen minutes the hall was filled with about a thousand people. Everyone wore their usual out fits instead of their team's dress codes. 

"Hey Melody, pass the butter please." Said Emily who just walked in with Max and sat beside Melody. Melody made no move; it was as if she was in dreamland. 

"Melody, Melody, MELODY!!" Harmonica screamed into her ear but still no movement from her. She didn't even blink or anything. Kai smirked; he knew just what to do. 

"Yo Tyson, do you have an extra TOWEL?" Kai asked screaming the word towel. Tyson looked really confused, "Uh… no Kai, why?" he asked. "Oh nothing." He said smirking, as Melody jumped of her dreamland and was slightly shocked. 

"Towels, where?" Melody asked with fear in her eyes. Everyone staring at her, even the waiters, and other teams. Not noticing them, she got pissed and screamed, "Towels, are evil I tell you." She walked out of the door, leaving a shocked group of people. 

"They are?" Max asked, 

"REALLY? I never knew that." Tyson said in a childish voice. Hillary rolled her eyes as Emily hit Max playfully on the head. Without making anybody notice Kai slipped out of the dining room with a plate full of stack of toast with butter, jam, and jelly spread on each different one, and a big glass of orange juice. (An//: Sorry all you Kai/Melody haters, but I couldn't help it. Next chapter I promise is full Ray/Mariah smut. Or Johnny/Mariah, don't know. Depends on the REVIEWS!!) 

**~*~**

'Don't worry Melody, you're not going crazy, it's JUST teenage hormones, but he's so hot, hormones, hot, hormones, HE'S HOT! THIS IS HORMONES!' She kept reminding herself.

"Oh my god, I think I'm hallucinating." She mumbled. "THAT'S IT!" She roared in frustration, "I'll make a list." She got down a piece of paper and a pen and she wrote: 

**Kai      **

**Hot**

**Hormones**

**Hallucinating **

She taped that piece of paper on the cabinet and recited it. "Kai, hot, hormones, I'm hallucinating. Kai, hot, hormones, I'm hallucinating. Kai, hot, hormones, I'm hallucinating. Kai, hot, hormones, I'm hallucinating."  She kept on repeating. 

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Melody? Are you in a towel." The person asked from the other side. Melody slightly blushed. "Nno…" She stuttered nervously. That voice, it was Kai. 

**~*~**

At the dinning room people were still eating breakfast. Emily was going to go to the washroom, when she bumped into someone. 

"Oh so if it isn't the little traitor." Said a familiar voice. Emily looked up, there was her eighteen-year-old cousin met her. Michel Parker. Behind him were all of her old teammates. She suddenly became nervous. 

"I heard that you were using OUR data to help you're new team mates." Michel said nastily. Emily suddenly felt weak. But then Max came behind her. 

"Mom!" Max exclaimed, seeing Judy, Max ran to hug his mom. 

"I'm so happy to see you." Judy exclaimed. "Me too mom, me too." He said. Max suddenly noticed Emily. 

"I'm not a traitor." Emily mumbled. "Don't you dare lie to me." Michel roared. He put his hand up and was about to slap Emily, when someone caught his hand. 

"Never hit a girl." Said the voice that had stopped Michel from slapping Emily, Michel looked up and saw once blue happy eyes were shinning with rage of anger. 

**~*~**

Melody opened the door and saw Kai there with a plate of food. Melody raised her eyes. Kai slightly blushed, "Um… You didn't eat breakfast, so I thought you'd um… be, uh…. Hungry, ya, hungry." He said not sure of himself anymore.  

Melody blushed and took the plate form his hand, as she did their hands once again touched sending shivers down both of their spines. "Thanks." Melody muttered, but Kai's eyes were on her cabinet, where she had taped her list. 'Oh, no.' She thought. She took the nearest thing in front of her, which was a towel. She threw the towel at the cabinet, and it covered the list.  

"Aw…" Kai whined. "Towels are evil." He said with an evil smirk making Melody go beetroot red.  

"I better go," Kai muttered heading to go but not before going near her again and whispering to her, "I never knew you thought I was hot. And no you're not hallucinating and no its not hormones either. Its love…. Makes you go crazy, no?" He whispered again sending shivers down her spine. He went, leaving a VERY shocked Melody behind. 

He had seen what was on the paper!

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

**To be continued….**


	8. Forbidden

**~*~ Troubled Waters ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter Seven: Forbidden ~*~**

****

**~*~**

"I'm not a traitor." Emily mumbled. "Don't you dare lie to me!" Michel roared. He put his hand up and was about to slap Emily, when someone caught his hand. 

"Never hit a girl." Said the voice that had stopped Michele from slapping Emily, Michel looked up and saw once blue happy eyes were shinning with rage of anger. Emily looked up from the floor and gasped, "Max…"

Michele looked rather shocked. He would have done something but he couldn't, especially not to his coach's son. He would probably get kicked out of the team. That's when Max lost his cool. His warm happy face was filled with strong emotions such as hate and anger. 

"It would do ya a HELL lot of good if you actually LISTENED to Emily. You want to know if she used you're data? Well, the answer is no. She's NOT a traitor you know and second it wasn't HER choice. It's not HER fault you don't talk to you're family no more. Then you would have known that you're Uncle (Emily's Dad is Michele's Dad's brother)  divorced you're Aunt. And then Emily and her Mom had to move out of America and into London to start a new life. But you wouldn't let her. Would you?" Max said blaring the information out. 

Even Emily was shocked. Max grabbed Emily's wrist roughly and dragged her out of the dinning room leaving a VERY shocked group of people. Silence was filled the room, when suddenly you would have heard Michele whispering, "Oh my god! What have I done…?"

**~*~**

"OKAY! That was really weird." Harmonica shrieked to Hillary. Harmonica and Hillary were probably the only members of the team NOT out with guys about this time. Max had dragged Emily out of the dining room and they had still not come back and Melody was locked up in her room with Kai banging on her doors. And Mariah was seen talking to some sexy mysterious violet-blue eyed guy, whom Harmonica once again had a 5 min. crush on.

"You know, that was kind of weird." Hillary agreed recalling the incident at the dining room. Harmonica shrugged but then said, "DO you think we should check up on Ems?"  "Nah!" Hillary answered. "Anyways, she already has her Maxy. Right?" Hillary said smirking evilly. Soon followed by the silence formed, both girls burst into giggles, which soon turned into laughter. 

After the laughter died out, Hillary said "Listen I gotta go and check out the other competition. Mel's strict orders! You go practice. Kay?" Harmonica nodded and both girls departed. 

**~*~**

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Why shouldn't I?" He asked smirking. She blushed, since she had no answer for the unwanted question. He smirked at her uneasiness. He loved it when she so uneasy and nervous in front of him. It made her look like a sad innocent lost puppy. 

"Oh brother. Forget it Johnny." Mariah answered tiredly, breaking the silence. Johnny smirked once again and completing the space near them. He went towards her, nearer, near, and nearer….. until….

"JOHNNY!! YO JOHNNY MA MAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU DUDE?" A voice blared thought the garden as Mariah and Johnny broke apart. Johnny rolled his eyes and turned around glaring at the person who shouted. "What is it Enrique?" He barked. The handsome blonde smirked. "I didn't know you were with a Lady." He said winking and starting to flirt with Mariah. His dark navy-blue eyes brought out the boyish side of him, along with his childish freckles. 

Johnny rolled his eyes again, "What is it you wanted, Enrique?" Johnny repeated. "Oh, that! Robert wanted us all to go to the battle room, since our match is the first of the tournament and it's first thing next week." Enrique said shrugging. 

"But it's only Sunday! We still have seven more days!" He said whining. Enrique shrugged once more and left soon followed by Johnny but he soon whispered, "I'll see you tonight. Right?" Mariah nodded, and as he left, he had left a huge grin on her face. 

**~*~**

BANG!! "MELODY OPEN THE DOOR!" Kai Hiwatri banged the door on Melody's hotel room's door. From the inside Melody rolled her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAI?!?!" She shouted form inside the room. "CAN WE TALK!?!? Kai shouted, now really pissed. Melody once again ignored the poor guy. "WE SHOULDN"T TALK!!" She said loudly and was soon followed by a murmur of "I don't want them to take you away." Kai, not being able to hear the last sentence just sighed and left her to think things over. 

While on the other side of the door, Melody had thrown herself against the door and was dragging herself down on the floor, with tears in her eyes. 

**~*~**

**_"I love you Mellisa." He said. She looked deep into his eyes. Was it really true? Did he really mean what she thought he had said? She had been waiting for so long, for him to say those three sacred words. And finally he said the words her heart had been aching to hear, for the past nineteen years she had known him. They knew each other since they were born, and she had fallen for him ever since. She looked into his hypnotized eyes. But she couldn't lie to him. Or could she… How could she tell the man she loved for so many years, that she is pregnant of his worst enemy? How can she? He loves her right? So should she tell him the truth or go on and let him think and be happy that her future baby is his child. "Kyle…" She started but decided against it, "Me too." She said smiling and tears shedding from her eyes. He wiped her tears off, and put his hand on her stomach.  "So when is our baby due." Kyle said smiling warmly at her. It pained for her to see Kyle this happy once about her lie, but what will the other second too much in pain cause of her. He had done so much for her, but what will happen if her finds out that his former best friend, now his worst enemy, Josh is the father of Mellisa's future child. Kyle suddenly got close to Mellisa and she could smell his cologne even in the thick layer of mud he was covered in. He got closer... and closer… and closer… Should she tell him? Should she tell him before it got ugly? Should she tell him before it gets even worse? Should she tell her only love, the truth?  _**

****

Harmonica's eyes got as wide as saucers as she kept on reading the interesting book. Usually she wouldn't be caught reading a mushy series, but lately her hormones haven't been her. Well, it would have been perfect if the book she was reading hadn't fallen to the ground revealing it's cover and title. **_"The War Of Love" _**She had been covering the book by a very thick book about Beyblade techniques book, so people wouldn't see the cover of the book. 

On the cover it had a picture of a girl with bouncy curly black hair, which were not bushy. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, a light pink skirt, and a short rose scarf tied around her neck. Along with her was a guy with glaze red hair and aqua blue eyes. His dark navy blue shirt with the top three buttons open brought out his masculine side along with faded blue baggy jeans. On the back round was a picture of the criminal, Josh. His long platinum blonde hair, which was up to his chin, really did bring the evilness of eyes cold sea-blue eyes. He had worn all white, a white t-shirt along with a grey vest and whitish-grey baggy pants.

So now you see the reason, why Harmonica had hid the book underneath a beyblade book and tried reading it. But before Harmonica's hand had reached the book, a pale hand snatched the book and was reading the page she had just finished. Blushing Harmonica looked up only to be heard of a familiar voice, "I think she should tell him the truth. If he really loves her he would forgive her no matter what." He said, "Who?" Harmonica said blankly, "Mellisa, and Kyle." he said turning Harmonica beetroot red. She looked at him, glaze red hair, and aqua blue eyes…

"Who are you?" Harmonica asked with a dreamy yet puzzled expression. The stranger smiled, but it actually looked like a smirk. Who was he?

**~*~**

"LET IT RIPPP!!" Tyson screamed as his beyblade spun at its speed and spun around the beystadium. "HA! If you think that's beyblading, you and you're bratty team mates are SO going to go home after you're first match." A bratty, bossy, annoying voice screeched. Tyson looked up, "OH NO!!! It's the queen of bossiness." He said mimicking a perfect imitation of her. Hillary Logan rolled her eyes. "Whatever Tyson," She started in her annoying bossy voice. 

"Honestly if you think you're gonna win with that low strategy, you are SO thinking wrong." Hillary continued. "Oh and I suppose a person who doesn't beyblade can tell me that. Right?' He said rolling his yes. "I may not beyblade but I still am our team's manager and data keeper, and trainer." She said haughtily. 

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hillary." He said collecting his beyblade and getting ready to leave. "If you wanna train Mr. Know-it-all meet here at midnight. Tonight." Hillary announced beating him by making a quicker exit. Tyson turned; Hillary was nowhere to be found. He smiled to himself and got out of the bey stadium.     

**~*~**

"Thank you Max… you know for all that." Emily started. Max smiled at her kindly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Emily chill. I know it was awkward, but I couldn't see some one bashing up my new best friend. Right?" Max answered warmly. 

Best friend? She didn't even know if Max took her as a friend. Let alone BEST friend. She smiled and nodded. Emily sat there on her bed with Max standing in front of her, followed by a long silence. When suddenly Max got closer. Was he trying to do, what Emily thought he was? Was he going to kiss her? 

Emily closed her eyes just as Max came closer. None of them knew that this would be their first kiss. Max got closer and closer until Emily could practically smell his breath along with his cologne. And then suddenly, like a bolt of lighting he had kissed her! What was done was done. There was no turning back now. Emily had fallen for the forbidden. 

**~ ADIOS**

**~Anime4u2 ^_~**

**~ To be continued…**


End file.
